1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package in which wet tissues are accommodated. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portably compact wet tissue package from which wet tissues can be taken out one by one in a folded state.
2. Related Art
Wet tissues are widely used for wiping the rear of a baby or child at the time of changing a diaper. Such wet tissues are made of non-woven fabrics impregnated with water or chemicals and are individually folded. Then, the folded wet tissues are stacked and accommodated in a bag-shaped or container-shaped packaging material, so that they can be taken out one by one for use from an opening formed in the upper face of the packaging material.
However, because such a wet tissue is made so thin, materials to be cleaned such as excrements are liable to pass through the wet tissue to soil the hands, when used for wiping the rear or the like in its opened out state. At the time of wiping the excrements or the like, therefore, the wet tissue taken out from the packaging material is first opened out by hand and is then folded into a preferable size for use, for example, into two or four. However, it is extremely inconvenient to open out the wet tissue for changing its folding size.
Moreover, it is preferable that the wet tissue of this kind can be carried while being accommodated in a small-sized, bag-shaped packaging material. In order to fold and accommodate one wet tissue in the small packaging material, however, the area of the wet tissue has to be reduced. If such a small wet tissue is folded into two for wiping, it becomes so small that the hand is easily soiled with the materials to be cleaned such as excrements.
On the other hand, when a wet tissue having a large area is to be folded so compact as to fit the small-sized packaging material, it has to be multi-folded in a seriously complex manner. In this case, the wet tissues are liable to be wrinkled, when taken out one by one from the opening. Therefore, it is so laborious to open it out before the folding for use.